


The Challenge

by cheshirejin



Category: Natsume Yujincho
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most humans are unable to see the things that are all around them such as youkai and kami. Reiko is not like most humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

Title: The Challenge  
Fandom: Natsume Yujincho  
Author: cheshirejin  
Chars/Pairs: Hinoe / Reiko  
Genres: romance  
Word Count: 994  
written for Hentai contest's prompt: surprise girl on girl action  
Summary: Most humans are unable to see the things that are all around them such as youkai and kami. Reiko is not like most humans.

AN: Natsume Yujincho is the story of Reiko’s grandson but my story is about her. When Reiko was young, she was considered a freak by the town folk because she saw things that weren’t there. She bullied spirits in to obeying her by playing games with them. If they lost, she would make them give her their names. Reiko gathered the names in to the Book of Friends, and could summon any demon whose name was in the book and command them.

  


Natsume Reiko stood defiantly victorious her long, honey blond hair swaying slightly in the gentle breeze. She had won easily. “Now I get your name in my book,” she told the female youkai she had bested.

“All right,” the voluptuous demoness said, scrawling her name onto the page of the book of friends. Heee no ayy,” she sounded out as she wrote the kana. “There, it’s done.” She looked up, red eyes peeking around long bangs, catching and holding Reiko’s gold ones, “Next time we meet, I demand a rematch.”

“Fair enough, it’s been fun,” Reiko said as she walked away along the forest path, making a mental note to come and visit this youkai again, it had been a lot of fun matching wits with her and she had just barely won.

Sometime later…

“So the rules are?”

“The same as usual; if I win you will tell me a story about your life, and if I lose, you get anything you want, except the book.”

“So if I win, and I choose to eat you?” Hinoe asked, smiling around the long stemmed pipe she favored.

“Then bon appetite. We go over this every time and the answer is always the same.”

“Yes, but this time it is my turn to choose the challenge. This time I will win because I challenge you to a contest to see who can hold their breath the longest,” Hinoe’s smile was wicked and triumphant.

Reiko bowed her head in defeat, she had been bested No human could outlast a youkai in such a contest. “I concede, you win,” she said, starting to reach for the book to return Hinoe’s name to her. A hand on her arm stopped her.

“No, not that. I have something else in mind for my prize,” Hinoe said, reaching out to lightly trace a long fingernail along the jaw line of the young woman who had captured her attention from the start. This girl had been unceasingly intriguing and somehow the demoness had come first to look forward to their periodic challenges and later to literally pine for her between them.

Reiko’s breath hitched barely before she clamped down on her emotions. She had agreed to the deal and would follow through even if it meant her demise; she sat and waited for the death blow that never came. Instead she felt something soft and warm pressed to her lips, and the smell of whatever the substance the demoness was always smoking, invading her nostrils.

The lack of outright rejection encouraged Hinoe and she ran her hand back around Reiko’s neck to tangle her fingers in the silky strands of her hair. This was even better than she had imagined. Her heart thudded in her chest; she had seldom in her long lifetime felt as alive as she did just then. A few seconds later she broke the kiss and looked at the face of her beloved.

Reiko sat still her eyes averted and a blush warming her cheeks. She was all flustered and adorable. So far from the self confident girl that went around kicking the crap out of demons and forcing them into contracts with her. She couldn’t resist swooping in for another kiss. She was sure she could taste the innocence on the girl’s rosebud lips. Reiko soon began to respond to Hinoe’s expert attention, kissing back and even parting her lips allowing the kiss to deepen.

 As she busied Reiko’s mouth with her own, Hinoe pushed Reiko gently onto her back and began exploring her body with eager hands. Soon she had unbuttoned her blouse and freed her breasts. She eagerly worked her way down to worship the soft mounds, nuzzling and kneading them before latching onto one rosy nipple.

Reiko moaned and shifted beneath her encouragingly. Hinoe reached down and slowly slid her hand up the inside of Reiko’s thigh under her skirt. Working her way down nibbling and kissing as she went Hinoe eventually worked Reiko’s panties off and bunched her skirt around her waist to gain access to her prize. With a hungry moan of her own, she dove into the soft tawny curls. Dragging her tongue over every sensitive spot she could find she soon had Reiko bucking against her, leaving her chin and cheeks wet and slippery. Before long Reiko tensed bowstring tight, her thighs clamping around Hinoe’s ears and her hands tugging at her hair. Then shuddering and bucking she moaned as crashing waves of pleasure rocked through her body.

Hinoe waited till her lover stilled, before backing away, pleased with herself, and very much pleased with the vision of debauched loveliness before her. Reiko had made no move to touch her beyond kissing, but Hinoe was a youkai and had all of the time in the world to take care of any unsatisfied urges herself later. She met Reiko’s eyes and leaned in, kissing the girl deeply again, not sure when, or if, she would ever get a chance to do so again.

Hinoe tasted of something dark, smoky, powerful and musky. After a moment’s deliberation Reiko decided she liked it. She accepted everything the beautiful youkai had done to her; she had lost the wager after all. It was certainly far more pleasant than being killed or tortured as she had somewhat expected. Hinoe finally ended the kiss and sat back up.

Once she caught her breath Reiko got up to leave taking her time putting her clothes back in order. Hinoe sat in one place, relighting her pipe and staring off into the distance.

“Will I be seeing you again?” she asked softly, just as Reiko was starting to walk away.

“Next time it’s my turn to pick the challenge,” Reiko said blushing and smiling before turning and running down the path toward town.

Hinoe smiled widely, both surprised and delighted by that response as she watched Reiko disappear around the first bend in the trail.  


  


  
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/000246y0/)    
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/00025sht/)


End file.
